Do You Remember Me?
by Jbv
Summary: After a terrible mistake Fox and Krystal are torn from each other going about their own paths but fate will bring them back together in a dramatic way.  Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance, Mystery, tragedy
1. I Different Paths, Brought together

**Do You Remember Me?**

**I DON'T OWN STAR FOX IF I DID COMMAND WOULDN'T BE THE WAY IT WAS..THE STORY IS MINE THOUGH!**

Krystal sighed looking around, Sauria, this place once meant alot to her now it was just another planet to fly by on her Cloudrunner. Thrown out by the love of her life, Fox McCloud and then banished from Star Wolf she didn't have a job or any friends at this point. "Guess love wasn't meant for me." She sighed to herself flying by Thorntail Hollow before the memories ached her too much. She was forced to leave this planet and hopefully never come back and remember those days.

There was nowhere left to turn for her, nobody cared for her and she partially didn't care for the world around her either. Wherever she went it was the same thing, they thought she was a traitor because she joined Star Wolf which was true but the real traitor was their beloved hero Fox McCloud.

She took a deep breath trying to forget but it still haunted her mind. "Where's a planet that I could go to and not be judged?" She asked herself "One free of all of this mess, one where I can get a job and live my life atleast a little bit better." Just as if it was a call from the heavens her map rolled over and she entered a new system. There were plenty of planets, most of them she'd never heard of, in this system. She decided to land at the first one she could find and try to pick up a small job.

Rain washed over the canopy of the Cloudrunner, she couldn't see a thing. Something was in the back of her head telling her she couldn't make this landing, telling her to wait just another day. But she hadn't listened to that voice in the past few years why start now? As she descended more and more feelings of uneasiness washed over the vixen, her leg started twitching on its' own accord. "Shit.." She grumbled to herself unable to stop her leg and now her arm from twitching. "AH!" She yelled out, the feeling of agony washing through her entire body from some source unknown.

She struggled to fight the pain and land the ship but it was too much, the cockpit felt like it was hell right now and she couldn't escape it. She lost control of herself and both of her arms flew to her torso trying to stop the pain. Blacking out the vixen tried to reach for the eject button but she was paralyzed. Her eyes wandered up to see another ship floating just above her and she knew who had caused her this pain. "FOX!" She screamed out of instinct for his protection but he was nowhere to be found, she was doomed.

Fox sighed feeling an odd sensation of pain and sorrow in his heart, what was new? "Are you going to stop moping around and do something today?" Falco asked him. "I don't know is there anything worth doing?" Fox forced a smile. "Ever since she left you do simulators for 6 hours melee training for 2 and then sleep the rest of the time! When are you going to live an actual life?" Falco interrogated making Fox growl unhappily. "When are we going to get a damn mission, I mean I lost the best part of my life due to this team and it's fucking worthless." Fox complained. "I don't know maybe Wolf needs to cause more trouble." Falco said sarcastically before hearing R.O.B. speak over the intercom "Call for Fox." He repeated twice before switching it off. "There we go, something to do." Falco said happily "We'll see." Fox sighed.

"Hello?" Fox asked entering the room only to see someone calling from a hospital. "Yes, Fox McCloud?" He asked, was he from this system? Of course he was Fox McCloud. "Yes, what's going on?" He asked wondering why he would be getting this call. "Umm yes it appears a young female has gotten into a crash and you're on the emergency contacts list." Fox turned pale at those words, what had Krystal gotten into? "Is she okay?" He asked worryingly. "She's going to be in the ICU for a little bit but if everything goes to plan she'll be just fine." The doctor told him, what goes to plan for him anymore? "Where is she?" Fox asked already getting ready to go see her, he wouldn't let her down this time. "Kew hospital." Fox groaned before hanging up without a goodbye.

"What's the mission?" Falco asked after he left the room. "I'm going alone and it's not a mission." Fox told him hastily before grabbing a jacket and taking off to this planet he's only been to once before.

Fox wanted to cover his eyes when he flew into town, Krystal's was undoubtedly in big trouble. Her ship scattered into a million pieces or more and right in the middle of town too. "Holy hell." He muttered to himself seeing the wreckage first hand, the seat of her cockpit the only thing that was in one piece. Fox didn't need to ask directions to the hospital he could already see it standing taller than all the other buildings, perhaps giving a bad sign of this planet completely.

It wasn't until hours later that Fox was allowed into the room to see the damage. "Oh god.." He muttered wanting to break down into tears on spot because this was partially his fault. Her muzzle had dried blood on it, it was obvious she had broken a couple of ribs and her left leg. "Krystal can you hear me?" He asked putting his paw on her forehead and watching her eyes squint open. "I-I'm sorry." He said to her hoping she would just say something back, even 'I hate you' would be good for him now. "F-f-f.." She tried to say his name but couldn't, the look in her eyes telling him she was hurting. "I promise things have changed if you're willing to come back. I'll do anything for you." He said truly speaking from his heart. "D-d-don't cha..nge." She managed out seeing what her condition did to him emotionally sparked her emotions for him in a dramatic way.

"What happened?" He asked her, hating that he was asking so much but he needed to know. "It was.." Her paw fell limp and her eyes closed, Fox thought at first she had died but the EKG told him otherwise. "Sleep well, you need it my angel." He softly spoke holding back the tears.

Fox left the room and left her to sleep, he prayed she would make a perfect recovery but after a crash like that it was doubtful. "Wonder how much a hotel room costs here." Fox muttered to himself, if he had to he'd sleep in his Arwing just to be there for her this time.

*Beep* *Beep* Fox opened his eyes, 6 am. "This place is terrible." He laughed to himself trying to get rid of the pain of what he'd seen yesterday, the one he loved unable to move or talk that was the worst site of his life. "Hell I don't even know if she wants me here." He sighed to himself getting dressed hoping to see her in a better condition today.

"Come in." Krystal called weakly to him when he knocked on the door, **'well atleast she's talking today.'** He thought to himself. She gasped when she saw him, Fox noticed she was speechless and expected she wouldn't remember the previous night. "Feeling okay?" Fox tried to start conversation but she just looked puzzled at him, surprised he was there. "I've felt better.." She mumbled still staring at him making him feel slightly uncomfortable now. "I'm sorry you just look.." She muttered to him "Familiar.." She finished before the tears started slowly rolling out. "I look familiar? You're kidding I hope." Fox said to himself quietly before heading outside for a moment.

Fox picked up the clipboard on the outside of the door and read what it said. "3 Broken ribs, broken leg, internal bleeding, _amnesia_?" Fox almost yelled the last one. "Great, fucking brilliant!" He said angrily. "She doesn't remember me, at all." He wanted to yell as loud as he could but the more he thought about it he saw now that he had a second chance.

"Sorry was just checking something but hey." Fox came back in retaining his cool. "Hey." She said in a friendly way. "Where do I know you from?" She asked him, he sighed. "Well I.." He didn't quite know what to say. "I used to work with you and you were my best friend." He sighed not wanting to get into any details. "Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked her. "I remember some.." She muttered.

"Tell me what happened, please I need to know." He said before holding her paw in his own eliciting a smile from her. "I was just miserable yesterday, I went to so many planets and I was just so mad at something and then..Then I came down to the atmosphere here and I felt so much pain. I could hardly control myself and then I just blacked out and woke up next to you." She started crying near the end of her story, Fox tried his best to comfort her. "You're the only person who has come to see me.." She said weakly making him smile slightly. "And I'm going to be here every day until you are released." He swore to her once to stay by her side and failed whenever a hardship arrived, this time would be different.

"Are you and I?" She asked Fox didn't quite get the question until she asked again. "Are you my mate?" Fox sighed not knowing how to say this quite yet. "I'd like to think you'd take me back again.." He mumbled to himself "Huh?" She asked overhearing some of it. "Yes Krystal, I am." He lied and she bought it. "I knew I had these feelings for you for some reason." She said happily, the happiest he's heard her the past two days. "I promise you that I'll do anything for you and that I'll help you remember everything we had." Fox told her and out of instinct embraced her making her groan from the pain in her torso. "Sorry." He had forgotten she was injured like she was still. "It's okay..I love you." She told him, Fox couldn't help but smile. He'd been waiting to hear her say that again for too long, but did she really mean it? "I love you too Krystal." He told her watching her start to fall back into the depths of unconsciousness. "It's Fox right?" She asked him trying to stay awake that last moment. "Yes, it's me." Fox said calmingly making her smile before knocking out.

* * *

Another one! This is actually my favorite of my current 3 fics being worked on..Hope for some reviews to see what you think. Not much else to say but thank you for reading this and giving me the time of day!


	2. II Remembering The Basics

**II. Remembering The Basics**

"You told her you two were mates?" Falco asked laughing from the other side of the phone. "Yeah, I didn't want to tell her 'Yeah I loved you once but then I broke your heart and ruined out lives.' That really wouldn't have worked out well." "Well Fox, when she gets her memory back she's going to think you were taking advantage of her problems and you are." That one hurt him inside, he knew it was true that he was abusing this privilege but he couldn't take breaking her heart again. "I'll stick behind your back on this though, if she does get angry I'll tell her that you only did it to keep her happy for the time being." His best friend and current wing mate told him bringing another smile from the vulpine "Thanks, I hope this works out.." Fox sighed trailing off to memories of their last time together.

-Two Years Earlier-

"Thanks Krystal." Slippy said when she handed him the wrench he left across the room. "So how's things with Wolf Leon and Panther?" Fox asked hardly even paying much attention to the vixen who he had kicked off the team months ago. "Pretty good." She lied, she hated being with Star Wolf. "Good.." Fox said a hint of jealousy in his voice showing that he still wanted her back even though his self pride wouldn't let him show it. "Just one last mission with you guys.." She said with emphasis basically begging Fox to show his feelings.

He wanted to, his heart begged him to just scream it out that he wanted her back on the team yet he just sat there. She sighed frustrated with the way that had gone and went off to get ready for their mission. "Fox shrug you off?" Falco asked seeing the vixen storm down the hall. "Y-yes." She said not too proud of it. "His life's been miserable since he kicked you off I don't know what he's doing." The bird told her bringing a slight smile to her face but along with it tears came. "Am I that bad of a pilot?" She asked herself, there had to be a reason Fox wouldn't let her back and Telepathy gave her no answers.

Hours later after the death of the Anglar's emperor Krystal approached Fox on the third floor of the Great Fox. "Please Fox, I want to talk to you." She grabbed his arm only for him to twist it away. "Why?" He asked wanting an answer first. "I need to know why you did that to me months ago...Why?" She asked him not hesitating bringing a bad mood from the vulpine. "It was after that vacation to Sauria remember, you got hurt and almost died just because of this job I forced you into." Not to mention the ultimate fact it hurt him is that the people who tried to kill them that day were now her teammates. "You didn't force me into this job Fox, you inspired me to fly with you so we could strengthen a relationship. I had noone else in this world when you rescued me and soon after you became my family." She sighed, "Fox you kicked me out of _my_ family without warning and without telling me why."

"I know, I fucked up I guess but it's over with you have a new family now and everything seems so great there." Fox said depressingly, obviously he had something to drink that night. "Fox you aren't even the man I loved anymore you're just an empty shell..I want back here to help you." She pleaded with him getting him to pause. "You told me yourself that you promised Panther you'd be back and even he told me about you kissing him so just go back to him." He didn't know that she had to do that to get with him for this mission and even have a chance to talk.

"You're stubborn sometimes Fox, I'm here offering a second chance and you're screwing yourself over." She told him boldly. "Just go to your boyfriend Panther." He sighed unhappily. "I'm not going back to them Fox..I don't want to." She told him almost as stubborn as him. "Yeah you are, you're under contract and I have to see you back to them. A deal's a deal." She couldn't believe what he was saying. "I can't believe you'd put a stupid ass contract before me. I know you still love me deep inside your heart and you're too scared to open up to me because you don't want to be rejected." Fox's eyes went wide. "No Krystal, I don't want to hurt you again. Pack your things and just leave." His words were as cruel as ever, she wished he would open his mind up and see that he was hurting her now.

"Fox, you there buddy?" Falco asked, how long had he been daydreaming. "Yeah sorry, just thinking...I really messed up two years ago." He sighed mainly talking to himself there. "Yeah you did but this is a sign, you two might get back together soon." Falco told him, technically they were back together. She'd love him until she had her memory back and then probably leave for something else, he hoped she still wasn't involved with Panther. "So how long until she's out of the hospital?" Falco asked. "She was in ICU last night then she finally got stable enough for a regular room, I dunno if it's like Cornerian medical technology she should be in here a week or two if it's worse she might be in here a month or two." Fox answered somewhat depressingly. '_Living in a hotel for 2 months that'd be fun.' _He thought sarcastically. "Look I'm going to go see if she's awake yet." Fox told him "Alright, have fun." Falco told him before closing the call.

"Krystal?" Fox asked walking in the room, the EKG still beeping repeatedly. A closer look told Fox she was asleep. "You're so beautiful." He whispered to her while she slept just like when they slept in the same bed all those years ago. He was happy enough just to watch her chest rise and fall with each breath. to him she was a work of beauty. "Fox.." She moaned in her sleep getting his attention. "Hm?" He asked hoping she was conscious. She only gave a smile, he hoped she was dreaming of him.

Hours later the vixen woke up seeing the vulpine looking into her eyes lovingly. Her head fell back down to the bed and then jerked back up "Krystal?" He asked slightly worried. "You, I knew you were that one.." She said quietly grasping for his paw. "You saved me..That one dream I keep having over and over again it's you." She smiled at him, she was remembering the whole ordeal on Sauria finally. "Yes, that was me..Do you remember anything else?" He asked just curious to see if she could even mentally grasp what he did to her. "I just..Remember you looking into my eyes like you just were and grabbing my hand and.." She trailed off somewhat tired from all the drugs she was under the effect of.

"I'm not leaving Krys..Never again." He sighed without thinking. "Good I don't want you to ever leave my side." Fox thanked god that she didn't ask why he said never again. "Can you use your abilities?" He asked curiously. "What abilities?" She asked weakly managing a smile despite all the pain. "You used to be able to read people's minds..I don't want you to lose that special power." He told her, she only smiled before closing her eyes and trying her hardest. "I..Can't." She said still trying her hardest. "It's okay..You're probably just tired." He smiled to her getting that same smile in return. "When this is all done I'm taking you on a vacation." Her smile broadened. "I want to go to that beach on the planet where we met." She told him, still not sure of the name of that planet but remembering alot about it. "It's called Sauria and that's where I'll take you." He promised her

"I'm kinda tired though.." She trailed off. "Just sleep, I'll be here." He told her putting her into a dream-like state already. "Fox..I love you more than anything." She sighed "Love you too, you're perfect in every way." He told her sweetly before putting his paw on her forehead and brushing her hair back like he used to not knowing how many memories he was sparking from the vixen's mind.

"Krystal hurry up I got something for you!" Fox yelled from outside the place they were staying. "Be right out, hold on!" She yelled out only to get grabbed from behind by him being impatient. "Put me down!" She cried out but she truthfully didn't want that at all. "I can't help myself." Fox chuckled accompanied by her giggling. "This has been a fun week, the Aparoids are gone and well we finally are together as a couple." Fox said with a smile getting that same smile for a response from her. "If you hadn't attacked me here on this very planet weeks ago I wouldn't have had such a big vacation just with you, I would've been to nervous." He spoke what was on his mind. "I couldn't control myself anymore just all the stress from work and how you always stood up for me whether it was Panther or Wolf or an Aparoid you were right behind me backing me up." She said from the heart. "And I always will be.. This I promise you, no this I _swear_ to you." Fox said from his heart making her want him to be there forever even more. She kissed him before he could respond, he wanted to kiss her more than anything so he slid his tongue in forcing his entrance into her.

"Sunset here is beautiful." She muttered breaking from their kiss moments later. "You're beautiful." Fox quickly replied. "Aren't you a flirt." She smiled licking her lips before closing in for round two.

"Krystal? You okay?" Fox asked noticing she was moving around in her sleep and still whispering his name quietly, almost too quiet to hear. "Huh?" She jumped up but then laid back down from the pains in her chest. "Woah, sorry didn't meant to scare ya." Fox held her loosely to avoid damaging her fragile state. "What's an Aparoid?" She asked him making him blush, she was getting closer and closer to their heartbreaking moment with every dream. "They were a huge nuisance that we rescued Lylat from. You and I are heroes you know." He couldn't believe what he told her now. She would know what really happened before their vacation at this point but maybe that was best.

"Fox?" She asked getting his full attention again. "Yes Krystal?" He asked ready to do anything for her. "Could you kiss me like you did on that beach at..Sauria?" She asked him so sweetly he wouldn't be able to decline if he'd wanted to. "Of course I can." He smiled before closing in remembering that day himself.

"I love you Fox, please..Don't leave me." She told him her throat sore and dry. "I won't, like I said I'll be here everyday until you recover." He smiled at her knowing what she needed. "Here's some water." He chuckled he could tell by how she sounded she needed it. Her body was using every drop she drank for recovery. "I remember so much compared to yesterday..It's just amazing." She told him "Yeah.." He said weakly nervous. "Do you remember who did this to you though?" He asked her wanting an answer ASAP. "I kinda do..I remember his face just not his name.." She winced trying to remember as much as possible. "It's okay, I don't need to know tonight. I just want to catch whoever did this." Fox said sweetly but she still tried to remember. If she had her telepathy working she could've shown him by now.

"I can't.." She sobbed.."I just c-can't." Fox comforted her by giving her one of those kissed she asked for earlier. Not even stopping to ask permission Krystal felt his tongue barge into her mouth yet again. "Sleep well.." He muttered seeing her eyes were closing on their own now, Krystal tried to fight it until these words were said.


	3. III Guilt

**III. Guilt.**

"Fox!" Krystal yelled happily seeing the doorknob turn but was surprised to see it wasn't him for once, it was a feline who walked through the door. "No, I'm not Fox..What's with you and getting us confused." The female smiled at her checking her condition. "I don't know how I would've ever gotten you two confused..Aside from that." Krystal blushed now but wasn't able to remember her past. Or who she was.

"That was a nasty crash you had Krys.." She sighed, Krystal had no idea who she was talking to. "Yeah, Fox said he found pieces of my Arwing all over the place." She smiled nervously. "I know you have no idea who I am but I'm one of Fox's friends and we were good friends before you know.." She trailed off not knowing if she knew how Fox had betrayed her years ago. "Before what? The crash?" She asked dumbly. "Yeah that's what she meant." Fox broke the conversation, he was a little late today and was surprised to see Katt there.

"Fox I need to speak with you..Outside quickly.." Katt was surprised to see Fox here, how would he have known of Krystal's injuries?

"I'm gonna skip all the question on why you're here but have you not told her of what you did to her?" Katt was angered at him. "I don't want to break her heart I-" "You're too late for that." Katt interupted him, just like Falco would have. "Look I'm going to tell her, I'm going to help her remember..Just look at her state. Does she need any more pain right now?" Fox made a point. "Alright but if you don't tell her eventually I will." Katt threatened before starting to head back in.

"Wait one second." Fox pulled her back. "How did you find out about her injuries?" Fox couldn't help but ask. "I was working here when her Arwing came down in the middle of town the whole time she was laying there injured she was moaning out your name.. I think she thought I was you." Katt said depressingly. "I wish I had been there." Fox sighed dreadfully. "This is your chance, I've got work to finish around here, keep her company." Katt said before leaving.

"Who was that?" Krystal asked weakly "A friend of ours, apparently she's the one who called the ambulance..as if the debris wasn't enough to alert others." Fox chuckled nervously to himself before walking up the the vixen. "Her name was Katt.." He sighed looking at her condition, a little better but still not good. "Kinda like yours is Fox.." She giggled weakly "I'm beginning to think I'm the only one here with a real name." She kidded him making him smile at her.

"I knew she looked familiar.." Krystal sighed trying to remember the best she could of what happened. "Krystal?" Fox asked but only to get no response. She was in a trance, lost in a new memory.

Rain was pouring and she could still feel the immense pain. "Krystal?" The feline from earlier shrieked. A crowd was beginning to form just out of her sight to see what had happened. "You'll be okay." She assured the vixen before running off to get her phone. "Fox?" She called out unable to comprehend what was actually happening. The last thing she saw was red flashing lights and then everything fading from her.

"Woah.." Krystal said to herself quietly, Fox was worried and she could tell. "You okay?" He asked his smile seeming to brighten her day just a little more. "Where were you..W-When I crashed?" She asked tears forming in her eyes. "I wasn't here, I'm sorry I wish I was." Fox explained desperately hoping she wouldn't remember anything more. Not today.

Krystal stared at Fox blankly, her mind as blank as her expression. "Krystal?" Fox asked a minute later. "Sorry..Just thinking about something. I just.." She sighed and couldn't finish her sentence. "You what?" Fox asked making sure she was well. "I just keep having bad dreams while I'm here...Painful dreams." She teared up grasping for him to hold her. "It's okay, I'm here and nothing bad will happen to you. I promise." He whispered to her.

Hours passed, Fox watched the two suns of the planet set in the window across from him. The vixen was asleep and Fox hoped she wasn't having another bad dream. "What was I thinking.." He sighed to himself remembering the worst day of his life.

Krystal saw her world breaking apart in the blink of an eye, her life was shattering in front of her. She had no idea what the symbolism was. Had she changed from the crash she was in?

Fox's attention went from himself to her when the EKG was going mad, her heart had to be beating faster than his Arwing could fly. "Krystal?" He yelled jumping up and looking over the vixen but there was nothing he could do.

"She's just having another bad dream, she's been having them ever since she got here." A nurse said bringing her a cleaner pillow. "You can't wake her, it's odd." She continued. "Fox, No.." She muttered in her sleep. "I'll go get some medicine for her.." The nurse sighed before leaving the room. "Krystal, can you hear me?" He asked her, whispering in her ear. Deep inside he knew what she was dreaming of and he knew the charade was over.

Moments later Krystal opened her eyes and saw the vulpine standing over her, a concerned look on his face. Was he scared for her? "Fox.." She panted. "What happened, is everything okay?"

"I don't know, you tell me." He turned the question to her. "You're here still..So I guess I am. What time is it?" "Almost nine." He replied sweetly. He was the thing she needed especially now.

"Thanks for staying, sorry I keep falling asleep." She seemed more disappointed than he was. "It's okay just get better so we can go to those places in your dreams." Fox had forgotten she had been having nothing but nightmares the past day or two. He remembered that when she was giving him an angry yet playful look.

"I'm almost done Fox..So close." She sighed looking at the calendar. "Yeah and I'll be here every day and night until everything is okay." He promised her brushing his paw over her face and getting a smile in return. "Hurting much anymore?" He asked she whispered weakly "No I'm not." She continued her smile.

Fox stayed there all night, sleeping bent over on a table and there just in case Krystal needed him. He didn't want to admit it, he was scared. Scared of what would happen when she'd remember everything. Scared that all of his time spent here was for nothing. At least he would've tried but the pain deep inside would still be there.

With Krystal, Fox felt whole for some reason. Unlike he was with any other person. They had the same sense of humor, enjoyed doing the same things and also just enjoyed the presence of each other. That felt like ages ago..Atleast since they actually had a romantic time. Fox was glad to be there for her and she seemed to love him but she didn't truly know their past. She didn't know how stupid he could be.

Fox woke up abruptly from guilt and saw the vixen's whole body rising and falling with each breath. "When she get's out I'll take her to Corneria and tell her." He told himself. "Everything." He said slightly confident in himself. _'If she finds out on her own, she's liable to kill you.' _He thought to himself. She always could kick his ass when needed thanks to his weakness for her.

"Fox?" She asked reaching over for him. "Huh?" He jumped back not suspecting her to be awake. "Oh. Krystal, go back to sleep." "I've slept so much..Now I can't sleep." She explained to him. "I know how to get you back to sleep." He smirked. Without warning Fox started to massage her right ear making her moan out.

"Just like old times." He said silently while continuing the rub on her ear. It was actually putting him to sleep more than her. "Why'd you stop?" She whispered, startling him back to reality. "Sorry." He mumbled tiredly before getting back to work. It wasn't another minute and Fox was out again. This time Krystal with him, Fox in the chair next to her bed and their heads together on the bed.

The next morning's sunrise woke up Fox with a smile, he couldn't believe that he had dozed off right next to Krystal and hadn't been disturbed that night. Everything seemed to be great until he noticed the vixen was crying next to him. "What's wrong?" He asked sympathetically only making her stop crying for a moment and glare at him.

"How could you?" Was all she could manage to say before pushing him away from her. Fox didn't know what she was talking about. "What? What did I do?" He asked still sounding as nice as can be. "You've lied to me Fox, why didn't you tell me?" She couldn't stop the tears. "Krystal.."He knew the charade was really over now. "I was going to tell you I swear." Was all he could whisper to her.

"Fox, I would've forgiven you if you had told me though..This only shows me that you're still only thinking of yourself, and you're acting like a child." She spat at him burning him deep inside. He knew she was telling him the truth. He should have told her before it was too late.

Fox jolted upright, waking the vixen beside him."Fox!" She yelped from his sudden reaction. She was holding onto his neck and he almost pulled her out of bed from his reactions. "Fox?" She asked again feeling something emanating from him. It felt like..Fear, confusion and anger. "Fox are you okay?" She asked although the feelings of the room told her the answer, no.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." The vulpine said taking a few deep breaths. "I feel something weird about you today..The air around you just seems cold." She had no idea what was causing her to feel these..things. But she did. Fox knew better, it was her telepathy kicking in. Hopefully she couldn't read his mind just yet.

"Bad dream?" She asked him after he had been lost in thoughts of worry. "Yeah, really bad." He murmured silently hoping she wouldn't keep this dream on his mind._ 'I'll tell her as soon as she gets out..Just a couple days.' _He though to himself. Guilt was eating at him more and more every single day, but he was going to tell her the truth so why did he feel so bad?

Krystal on the other hand didn't suspect he was hiding anything, despite how the vulpine thought. She just supposed he was having a dream like she had been having. In all truth he was.

"It's okay Fox. I'm here to talk about it if you want to." She hugged him. "It's not that simple." He said under his breath. She embraced him in a hug, he gulped just trying not to spill it out right there. "I should treat you a lot better, you deserve better." He whispered from instinct. "No, you're the best person for me Fox, there's something magical between us." She whispered back. He hoped she thought the same in a couple days..

* * *

**_Scrambling for updates since I'm going away for three days..Sorry all, expect Ch4 when I get back! _**


	4. IV The Truth

**IV. The Truth**

Fox smiled at the Vixen who now was well enough to leave this place. "I'm taking you on a vacation." He continued that 'trademarked' smile she loved. "Thank god.." She smiled back at him. Fox wasn't used to seeing the vixen in a wheelchair and didn't expect to get used to it either. Her legs were healing at a fast rate compared to others and she should be walking again before he knew it, or as the doctors told them three days. Until then he was to take care of her.

"So how are we going to do this?" She asked curiously, there was only one ship thanks to hers being in pieces. "Well you're going to ride in this one with me..Unless there's a problem with that." Fox kept that smile. "No there isn't let's go." She smirked at him before he picked her up and put her in the cockpit of his ship. "Wonder how the team's gonna react to this." Fox said to himself climbing in beside the vixen in the roomy cockpit.

"Where are we going?" She yawned to him. "Someplace special." He whispered back, she curled up next to him and embraced him. "Sleep well." He told her lovingly. "I have been." She smiled at him, kissing his side.

A good five hours later an Arwing landed on a beach in Corneria. Fox had hoped to take her to Sauria but the time would've been too much for him. He was already falling asleep. "Krystal, wake up we're here." Fox shoved her weakly to wake her. "Huh? Oh.." She jumped up with him.

"Really? A house on the beach all for us?" She asked, it was like her memories of that one planet he always referenced; Sauria. "Yeah, here lemme help you up." He grunted grabbing the vixen and carrying her to the house.

The next day came quick and Fox sat on the beach alone waiting for Krystal to get up. "Morning." She greeted him with a smile from behind. "Morning..Sleep well?" He asked wanting to continue this smalltalk for a minute. It wasn't for a few moments until Fox couldn't take it any longer.

"Krystal, I need to tell you something." Fox said to her weakly, his arm was actually trembling. "What's wrong?" She asked him holding his forearm to keep it in place. "Don't bother getting close Krystal." He said this the nicest he could, only confusing her more. "What'd I do?" She asked him noticing his discomfort, it was so strong she could feel it herself. "Krystal, today I'm going to help you remember...Everything." He sighed. "And that's bad?" She asked him. "We'll see." He gulped before handing her the first item.

Her staff, he had recovered it from her cockpit after the crash. "I'll go slow, see if you remember anything." He said taking a deep breath. "I see..Us together, a long time ago." She whispered quietly. Fox watched as she was taken by another memory into a dream-like state.

She sighed, shivers running through her spine for a quick moment. "I feel weak but protected.. Wait I've had this memory before! This was the first time I met you." She realized. "Fox, why are you scared of this moment?" She asked him putting her paw on the side of his muzzle something that used to make him blush everytime.

"Because Krystal..I..I-I." "Spit it out!" She shook him "I hurt you okay.." He sighed, the guilt leaving his mind at that instant but only filled with more worry. "What?" She asked noticing he was serious "You couldn't have you're so gentle and.." "Krystal I really fucked both of our lives up.." He sighed, this wasn't what he had hoped for to tell her but this is how it happened, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Well it's okay, I forgave you apparently." She told him but she was wrong. "No Krystal, I lied to you." He sounded as depressed as ever to her, she went to embrace him not sure if he loved her or not. He hugged her back but felt like she'd claw his eyes out after she finally remembered it.

"Krystal, do you remember that one day here on Corneria?" She thought hard for a moment. "I kicked you off of the Star Fox team.." He mumbled quietly. "What was that?" She asked "I fired you!" He almost yelled so all of Corneria could hear. She fell backwards a little bit Fox got ready for the storm.

"Krystal, I'm sorry but I can't have you on the team anymore." Fox sighed to her. "What? You're kidding right?" She was caught offguard by Fox saying that. She had expected him to propose to her from how he had been acting. "I love you but I can't have you here." He couldn't make eye contact with her.

She knew he was serious, reality finally struck. Bursting into tears she yelled at him "I thought you actually loved me!" She cried out fighting his attempts to comfort her. "Krystal.." He couldn't say anything but her name before she cut him off yelling something in Cerinian at him.

She fell forward into his arms in tears while more memories hit her. Panther finding her and talking her into joining Star Wolf when she was weak. The whole team making a mockery of almost everything anyone did. It was like a colony of jerks. Followed by her next job just catching criminals to put food on her plate as a 'bounty hunter'.

Fox looked down at the vixen who was crying on his shoulder like old times..Almost. "Krystal, I'm so sorry.." He whispered, she finally noticed his presence and pushed him away. "Just leave me alone!" She cried out before trying to limp as far away from him as she could.

"Let me just help you then I'll leave you be." Fox said trying to help her to the condo he had rented for them which now seemed to have been a waste, she wasn't making it easy. "Krystal I'm so so so sorry." He told her a final time. "Just leave me alone for an hour or so then we can talk." She sounded angry. "Alright." He said reluctantly.

Fox sat silently, alone on the sand. "Maybe I should've told her when I first saw her in that hospital bed." He thought aloud. "No, that would've been worse." She sniffed from behind him. She always seemed to find him on cue. "I'm sorry about everything Krystal..Do you remember it all now?" "Yes I do and I need to talk to you." She sighed, this whole experience wasn't easy for her.

"First you need to promise me you'll never do _anything_ like that again." She looked into his eyes making it seem like she were peering into his very soul. "I swear." He smiled slightly. "Do you remember that night?" He asked her, she didn't know what he meant there were a ton of nights to remember. "The night of the crash." He went on to say noticing her confusion. "Yeah but I don't want to talk of it right now." She sighed rubbing her temples.

Fox looked into her eyes lovingly hoping she would smile but still nothing. "Fox you've been crying." She whispered looking under his eyes. "It's because." He had to stop and swallow his pride for a moment if he wanted her back. "You mean so much to me, I want you. No I need you back." She was happy to feel it came from his heart.

Fox had broke down today, worse than he ever had in his life. "Fox.." She whispered in his ear. He hadn't noticed that he was hanging onto her tighter than ever. Actually he was surprised she wasn't pulling away from him. "I'm sorry Krystal, I've acted like a child. I treated you more as an employee than a lover." He apologized for the thousandth time that day.

She felt it deep inside once more, the old feelings of love for him. She hugged him tight and didn't let go. "Krystal, remember what I told you when we were in Sauria on vacation?" He asked knowing she would. "About you wanting to marry me or what?" "No no no. When I told you I would love you _always_. _No matter what_ happened." She smiled at him after he said that.

"Well it was true, even though what I've done the past few days doesn't seem like it. I do love you Krystal." He took a deep breath expecting to be shot down, instead he was embraced again. "You better keep your promises this time." She whispered, still crying on his shoulder. "I will and I will never do something so stupid and childish again." He assured her.

Fox felt ten times better than he had the previous day. Even though he had her full trust and love it wasn't the same. "I love you." She whispered. He hadn't notice her starting to shake until now and it was going to get even colder. "Come on let's head inside and finish this." He chuckled and picked her up.

The two sat on the couch together in silence before Fox asked what came to his mind first. "How long were you with Star Wolf if you don't mind me asking." Fox was curious. "Remember when you denied me the chance to come back on the team? Try a week later." She said slight anger and regret in her voice. "What happened?" He continued this interview-like chat.

She teared up slightly. "I only joined Star Wolf to get you jealous, instead it made you angry and pathetic." She didn't want to insult him but it was true. "I know, I never realized how big you were to me until I fucked everything up."

"I promise, I won't do anything like that if you just give me another chance. Just remember when we were dating and how fun missions were for us.. I'm still that way and we can have those times again." He wasn't good at begging nor was he used to it. "Tell me the three best moments of your life with me." He changed the question around confusing her slightly.

"Seriously?" She smiled at him. "Definitely you saving me would be one..Umm..The vacation at Sauria and.." She trailed off having to think of the last one. "Honestly..The mission on Fortuna." She sighed almost looking ashamed at the choice. Fortuna definitely was a different setting than the others.

* * *

Rain was pouring down, they were walking through puddles on a new mission. "Krystal stay close." Fox said worryingly, they had only been dating for two weeks and they were incredibly close (Considering their four years together previous to that.). "I always do." She sighed "Just bought these combat boots." She rolled her eyes splashing in another puddle. "Wait." Fox stopped in his tracks. His ears were flickering showing her he heard what she had.

"Fo-" Krystal screamed out before falling backwards. "Krystal?" Fox turned quickly seeing that their target had taken Krystal out while he wasn't looking. He was taller than intel had provided, movement that seemed flawless. Quick too. "Krystal!" He yelled out at the sight one he wished he never had the misfortune to gaze at. She yelled out in pain from being stabbed before weakly dropping to her knees, then falling face forward to the ground.

While his attention was diverted the suspect took a break for it. "No!" He growled before grabbing the lynx by the shirttail and pulling him to the ground. Fox wasn't worried about the knife at this point. He had Krystal's blood on them and there was hell to pay. The lynx looked up to Fox's face and smiled, his face still imprinted into both of their minds. "Takes two." Was all he could manage to say before the bright light of the blaster ended him.

"Krystal.." Fox held her close hoping for her to be conscious. "Fox..Please." She moaned, Fox held her wound tight before turning to his wrist communicator. "Peppy get me a medical ship, now!" He didn't listen to anything else on his communicator his full attention was on her. "Everything's okay Krystal... Everything's alright." He smiled to her keeping her from looking at her own wound. "It hurts!" She cried out to him. "I love you Krystal just please don't leave me." He was talking to himself at this point.

Minutes felt like days for her, everything was fading out and her body growing colder with each second. "Krystal..Please." Fox cried on her shoulder for once in his life. "I can't lose you." He whispered in her ear. A moment passed and she though she was in heaven for some reason. Warmth hitting her body like a freight train and the pain fading, his tears giving her only one feeling emotionally. Love not sadness. Fox didn't know of her second wind and continued to hold her while waiting for the medical ship to arrive. "I love you." He chanted in her ear over and over again in a voice no louder than a whisper fueling her to push on.

* * *

"You actually like that memory?" Fox asked as she faded from the memory. "Yeah, I love it..That day I knew we were meant to be." They smiled at each other. "I think we still are." He said without breaking their constant eye contact. "I've missed you more than you could imagine." He sighed dreamily into her wet eyes. It was then at that moment that they shared their first kiss since she had remembered what had actually happened between them.

Hours later the orange and blue Fox couple were sleeping next to each other in their condo enjoying the company of only each other. "So I guess this means you forgive me?" He asked with a sly smile, waking her. "You're too persuasive." She smiled back, she was obviously still tired. "But answer me one question. Why didn't you go for the other hundred thousand girls that would love to be hanging off your shirt?" She rolled over and stared him in the eye only to see him baffled for a moment. "Blue is my favorite color." He smiled at her and kissed her once more. "Actually it's the fact that I meant it when I said you were my one and only." He blushed slightly, luckily it was too dark to notice. "Soon you'll be saying _all_ the right things again, huh?" She made him blush even more. "I think I am going to sleep in my own bed for the first few nights though. I'll wake you in the morning." She turned back to smile at him under the dim lamp. That elicited the smile she was looking for.

"So finish my question from yesterday Krystal." He asked her looking at the noon sun. "About Star Wolf?" She asked, her telepathy kicking in little by little. "Yeah, what happened?"

She took a deep breath. "I never wanted to fly for them, that's why I used my own ship. I did however want the chance I got to come back to Star Fox to help." "So my apology wasn't needed?" He asked her jokingly. "Yeah it was..I just thought you'd ask me to stay when you had the chance." She started tearing up and it went without notice. "Instead you were telling me you were scared I'd get hurt..Scared to hurt me. You didn't realize shoving me off was the worst hurt you could do." She sought his comfort in a hug and continued the conversation in a whisper. "I told you I left after that..I ended up almost wanting to kill Panther." She gasped for a breath. "You did what?" Fox was surprised and found it comical in a way. "He didn't want me to leave..I told him to move but then things got out of hand." She didn't want to remember it but she did.

Krystal sniffled for the last time after her tears had fallen. Her bags packed and her ship refueled and ready for escape. One thing stood in her way: A black figure standing at the door. "Going somewhere?" The cat stared at her bags. "None of your business. Just leave." She said firmly holding her ground. "I can't let you leave..That'd be a violation of contract with Wolf." He snarled at her viscously as if warning her. "Panther just move." She didn't show intimidation. "I think you need to head back into your- Ooff!" Krystal kicked him in the gut to paralyze him and walked towards her ship.

Before she made it to the door Panther had tripped her spilling luggage out into the hangar. "Damn it." She cursed getting up to see she scraped her knee. How Fox had treated her the past months she didn't have time to fool with this.. Loser. "Don't you dare touch me again Panther." She warned but it went ignored. "Come on let's go see what Wolf can do to stop you." He grabbed her by the wrist which seemed to bring a rage through her body. "Don't touch me!" She yelled before kicked and throwing as many hits as she could. In the blink of an eye Panther had collapsed to the ground giving her enough time for escape.

"So you beat up Panther and it somehow almost killed him?" Fox chuckled "I broke his nose apparently." She nuzzled into his chest trying to forget that memory. "Let's change it to something happy. Please?" She gave him her best cute expression. "Alright how about me getting you a new Star Fox contract?" He smiled looked down to her. "I don't know is it dangerous?" She rolled her eyes making fun of him. "Not when you can beat up a Star Wolf member like that." She smiled up at him making that comment. "Alright I'll join..Wait what's the pay?" She smiled at him in the same way. "Hell if you come back I'll give you half of my share too." He smiled as she made her eyes go wide jokingly. "Alright fine..What do you make nowadays? A buck a year?" "Yeah that's about right when you get done with it on your clothes and perfume and stuff." She blushed.

Fox didn't want to ask her the next question he had, this was perfect. She loved him again and he was happier than he had been in the years of absence (including the stay she had in the hospital). "Who shot you down?" He asked for the second time in their visit. "Ugh..You don't know him." She sighed looking down at the sand. "He's working for someone and I think he's after you too. Just stay alert at all times." She knew Fox wasn't happy with these answers but she would rather tell him in privacy. "I'll explain more later but right now I just want to unwind from all the stress my life has had." He smiled at her although he was confused. After that story he had expected Panther to be the enemy but instead it was somebody else. "Love you." He kissed her on the cheek. He was able to sense her uneasiness. "Love you too Fox. I'm glad to be back in your arms." She smiled up at him and kissed him back.

* * *

_Hope this chapter ended out Okay..I feel kinda iffy about it so yeah.. Thanks for your reviews and reads!_


	5. V Disaster

"Hey beautiful." Fox smiled at Krystal who had just woken him. "You slept on the couch last night?" She gasped. "Yeah I dozed off watching TV." He chuckled to himself, getting his fur untangled. "I think I need to talk to you about who shot me down that night." She sounded slightly miserable when it came to talking about it. Fox was slightly happy it had brought them back together.

Fox threw on some clothes and drug the vixen out to the beach so they could talk there. It was their final day on vacation and it needed to be special. "Back to work tomorrow..We'll catch whoever shot you down and then focus on piecing everything back together." Fox smiled to her getting a smile back. "It's already mending nicely and so are my legs." She pointed down so he could see that she didn't need help to walk."No crutches needed today!" She said joyfully. Fox gave her a smile.

"So about this person.." Fox sighed impatiently. This chat was going to be depressing so he wanted to end it as soon as possible. "Oh yeah, sorry." She coughed

"Was there a rivalry between you two or what?" Fox asked her hoping she didn't feel like he was rushing her now. "No. She just..-" "Wait I thought you said it was a he." Fox interrupted her, flustering her. "I-I don't really know I just keep remembering one person doing it then the other..It's between two people Fox!" She wanted to just yell, Fox had no idea how hurtful it was to her to not remember this still.

Fox noticed her tearing up and clinging on to his chest. He realized how hurt she was emotionally from this whole ordeal. "I can remember _everything_ clearly other than what I need to know most." She sobbed.

Fox did the only thing he knew to do. Pat her back and tell her it was okay. He did like he had done years ago when she cried of nightmares from Cerinia, give her a shoulder to cry on.

"I'm sorry I just thought you remembered everything. I won't be so hard." He whispered to her kindly. "I just keep thinking it's one person one time then the other it's another.. I'm weird." She managed to giggle while still crying making an interesting noise.

"It's one of two people." She sniffed. "A female assassin whom I worked with during my..'Darker' days." Fox could tell that she wasn't proud of those times. He still didn't know what exactly she had done though.

"She wasn't too nice to me in particular. She can tell what gets under your fur quick." "Like Falco then?" Fox joked. "Much worse." She hated to tell him. Fox couldn't believe that.

"So you worked with a total-" "I'm not done yet. She will do any job. Almost like Wolf but she _really_ doesn't care." Krystal interrupted him before he went any further. "Alright and who's the guy?" Fox raised an eyebrow hoping he'd be a weak opponent.

She smiled knowing he had gotten his wishes. "The guy is Andrew Oikonny." She couldn't help but smile. "So how wouldn't I know him?" Fox smirked. "I wasn't sure who it was yesterday and I really didn't want to talk of it." She looked at him with a sad expression. "So just find two people and get your revenge. Then just chill out together. Sounds good." He smiled at her. Even he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. "Yeah right." She smirked back.

* * *

Fox looked into Krystal's green eyes as if in a trance, she blushed from the vulpine's stare. "Perfection." He said quietly to her. "Yeah. I need you in my life you know that." She laid back put her head in his lap and looked up at him. "No I need _you_." He smiled down at her.

"You know I'm actually thankful this happened now." She told him. "I wish you hadn't been hurt so badly. I was scared to death when the doctor called. Then I saw you that first night and you couldn't even say my name." Krystal was shocked to find him on the verge of tears. "I'm so glad you're okay though." He sighed. Krystal winced at him in pain for a split second worrying him. "I'm fine just a headache." She told him smiling up at him. The odd pain was relentless in her head.

A noise rang through their private beach area. "What's that?" She asked raising up at the sound. "It's my PDA. Someones trying to contact me, sec." He got her off of his lap and ran to the condo. "Different tone.." She muttered silently to herself. She was feeling a pain in the back of her head which grew stronger with each second. "Ah, God! Fox!" She yelled out when the pain became too much for her to bear.

"Fox you've gotta head back _right now_!" Slippy yelled. He sounded hysterical. "Why what's up?" Fox asked. Expecting Falco to have done something stupid. "Turn on your TV! Right now!" Slippy was blowing out the poor fox's eardrums. Fox turned on the TV. It showed a title he didn't like the sight of.

_**'Catastrophe in Fichina'**_ "Fuck!" Fox yelled before running out to find the vixen already on her way. "My head's hurting." She told him before grabbing aspirin. "Are you sure it's not from this?" Fox asked before pointing her to the TV. "What happened?" She gasped after she had swallowed the pills. "Don't know but I have a feeling we're going to be doing some rescue work."

"Oh my.." Krystal gasped seeing that the planet's capital city was completely destroyed by something. "Fox I don't think there will be anyone left to rescue." She whispered. Now she knew what the sudden pain was in the back of her head. It was the pain of those thousands of people all at once.

"Fox what happened?" She asked again, if anyone knew it'd be him..Or possibly the culprit if he were alive. "Probably a mistake making weapons or something.. I've never seen anything like it." He hated to be amazed by such a terrible accident.

Fox packed his and her things in a hurry when he came back down they had already guessed a death toll of five thousand. Fox thought that was lucky after seeing the ruins from the space picture they had posted earlier.

"Thank god Fichina is a low populated world. Come on let's go!" He pulled her out and got her in his Arwing. "I still feel so much pain." She whispered. "What can I do to help?" He asked knowing it was impossible to help. "Nothing..Just get us back." She held onto him tight getting an embrace in return.

* * *

Krystal woke hearing the Arwing playing a tone signaling he had gotten a call. "It's Peppy." He told her, seeing her eyes flutter open. When Fox answered Krystal tried to stay out of sight on the monitor. "Peppy what's wrong?" Fox asked even though he knew this was about Katina. He hadn't noticed that Peppy was fighting back tears. "Lucy was teaching in Fichina when this all happened. Fox please go check it out. Get any survivors and find out what's responsible!"

Fox just remembered that Lucy was working as a teacher there. "I'm on my way there right now, don't worry." "Oh and hello Krystal..I see you two aren't trying to kill each other anymore." Peppy managed to fake a laugh. "Yeah.." Krystal murmured. "Don't worry Peppy. I feel her brainwaves. She's okay." Krystal lied to him to help the situation. "That's nice to know. Hurry up you two."With that the call ended.

"You just lied big time." Fox sighed when he saw the screen go black. "How do you know?" She sat up and looked him in the eye. "I don't know..I can just tell it in your face." He answered her with a grin. "Yeah you're right.. But I've never seen him in tears before and I'm sure Lucy's alright." "Yeah." Fox sighed.

* * *

The trip back to the ship was longer than even Fox had hoped for. Even though it was a measly thirty minutes time wasn't on their side. "Alright everyone get your stuff ready we're going to Fichina!" Fox yelled out entering the ship's living room. "Noone's here." Krystal muttered to herself. "Yeah they must've already left. Let me refuel the Arwing and we'll head out." Fox grinned at her. She was too busy looking around. She hadn't seen the new decorations they had on the ship. Most of them were newspaper clippings framed up on the walls of their successful missions.

Krystal flopped down on the couch rubbing her temples, hoping to cease the pain. She tried to focus in to find Lucy out of the bunch but her mind was too weak after that crash. "Ugh.." She moaned out in disgust at herself for letting such a great power slip from her mind. Even though it wasn't purposely.

"Hey Krystal!" Someone yelled happily. A female. "Hey Amanda." Krystal mumbled. "Come on Krystal." Fox called for her seeing that she had met Amanda face to face for the first time. "Falco and Slippy are already gone." "Alright. We'll be back later." Fox said for Krystal ending their short conversation.

* * *

"Oh my goodness!" Krystal gasped when they entered Fichina's airspace. "Don't fly too low though. It's dark and I honestly have no idea where we are." Fox advised her.

He knew Fichina once was a wasteland, but this? This seemed to have been a nuclear war-zone. It was only three P.M. On Fichina but darkness had somehow fallen. It was a giant cloud of smoke and ash that hovered over the planet making it even colder and darker.

"Slippy, Falco?" Fox asked over comms hoping for a response. "Yea-*static*- We're here." Falco answered a few seconds later. Even their state of the art radios were having trouble now. "Alright, let's meet up somewhere.." Fox tried to think of a location but couldn't find one. "How about at grid 1240629" Fox suggested. "Alright-" It was cut off from static although he could tell more was said.

Fox could hear something other than static coming from Krystal's side. Tears. "What's wrong Krystal? Head hurting?" Fox asked caringly. She turned her head towards his Arwing trying to look and see him. He smiled looking behind him to see the outline of Krystal's Arwing on his wing but she didn't respond. He wished he could comfort her at this point.

The ash began covering their Arwings piece by piece. Fox, once more, hadn't seen anything like it. "Fox my head is killing me I can't spend much time here." She whined. "Alright..We're just waiting for Falco and then we'll try and get to Lucy." Fox told her not making her any happier. Every moment at Fichina was like an hour in hell for her now.

Finally Fox saw the blinking lights on each wing of the two Arwings appearing from the clouds. "Hey you made it." Slippy said happily. Fox was hardly able to understand what they were saying thanks to the static. "We need to try and find Lucy if we can." Fox told them. "Yeah we know. She's fine though. Luckily she was off today." Falco answered him. Fox hadn't realized it was a Saturday "Good.. Krystal's kinda sick so I'll head back with her. We can come back and help out tomorrow." Fox told the two before He and Krystal flew back to The Great Fox.

"So what was the _real _reason you were crying?" Fox asked her on the flight back. "I don't really want to talk about it." She muttered looking down at the Arwing's control panel. "You gave me your Arwing to fly?" She asked him. "Yep. I'm using an older one for today. I don't think I need to say that your Cloudrunner was unrepairable." Fox chuckled nervously trying not to upset the clearly unstable vixen.

She sighed. "The only reason I noticed this was yours was this old picture." She smiled looking down on the dash to see the picture of him and her together. She was sitting on the wing of his Arwing while he stood right beside her. It had become a quick favorite of his, and hers. "Yeah that one. I told you even though you left my team you didn't leave my heart." He said sweetly trying to help her state. "I had a picture of you in my Cloudrunner. I had to take it out when I was parked at Sargasso though." She giggled at the foolishness of that. If Wolf, or worse Panther, found out of that picture there'd be hell to pay.

Soon the tears were gone but the memories remained. What she had seen today was not only terrible but it had terrible timing as well. Half a planet being wiped off the map wasn't necessarily the best combo with what happened the day before. Luckily she had Fox there for her.

Fox smiled at the vixen flying behind him and noticed two more Arwings coming quickly behind them. "She's rejoining?" Slippy asked with a wide grin. "Yes I am." Krystal said proudly, she was trying her hardest to act as if she wasn't in pain although Fox could read it. "Alright..Now Fox will do something other than train." Slippy laughed. "Yeah, things are going to get better.. They couldn't have gotten much worse though." Fox sighed looking to the Arwing closest to him. Krystal blew a kiss at him and smiled eliciting a smile from him.

* * *

Fox carried Krystal out of her Arwing and into her new 'temporary' room. Smiling at her the whole way. "Still hurting?" He asked her. "Not as much. Further we are away the better." She smirked. "You know my powers have been so weak and now I can't control them. Right now you're scared of hurting me worse and you have been most of the day." She smirked at him. Sometimes he hated that damned power.

"Fox..Don't be scared. I'm fine." She assured him curling up in the fetal position and smiling at him. "Night Fox." "Night Krys, love you." He kissed her forehead goodnight and left for his room

* * *

_-Author's Note: Big story twist here and I plan to add a few more... One of which in the next chapter. Loving writing this fic so far and I'm getting to Ch6 Shortly! By the way guys I am posting my fics on Deviant Art. You can find me under Jbv3 or click the link on my profile page! Leader is currently being "Repaired" as well. Also trying the lines Layout with this fic-_


	6. VI A Whole New Situation

VI. A Whole New Situation

"FOOX!" A shrill cry woke the vulpine in the middle of the night. The clock read 3 A.M. When Fox decided to finally go investigate what happened to Krystal this time.

With the opening of a door Fox saw his beloved vixen on the floor shivering though not even conscious. "Krystal?" He asked feeling her forehead for a temperature. She was burning up! "F-Fox?" Krystal asked trying to regain her contact with the world. "I'm here, what happened?" The puzzled vulpine asked. "I just keep having these bad dreams and I feel sick and I'm sorry so sorry that I have to wake you up and-" "Krystal!" Fox yelled stopping her excuses. "It's okay, just tell me what's bothering you. Please."

Fox looked into her eyes waiting for her response, finally she broke down to tears. Why didn't she want to tell him why she was so upset? Fox considered the possibilities of a friend on Fichina or possible so many people dying at once might have hurt her through her abilities. The vulpine was as confused as ever. "C-Could you sleep in here tonight?" Krystal sniffed, her head still glued to his shoulder. "Sure thing." Fox smiled before getting into the bed with her, a feeling he had missed more than anything.

* * *

A familiar yawn woke Krystal up the next morning, she was startled to see Fox in the bed with her. "Fox? What happened last night?" She rubbed the temples of her head trying to ease the ache. "You had a bad dream and asked me to sleep in here." Fox replied with a smile. "Oh.." Was all she could manage to respond. "Love you." Fox smiled before kissing her forehead. "My muzzle is down here." She smiled at him before kissing him on the lips.

Moments later Fox finally pulled away from her, even though it killed him inside he had to help Fichina. "Fox Peppy called!" Slippy yelled from what sounded like the conference room as if on cue. "Coming!" Fox yelled back before heading into his room first for a new change of clothes. Krystal slowly found herself drifting back to the clutches of sleep.

* * *

"So you don't want us to go help the survivors today?" "Yes that's correct Fox, we have enough people searching for survivors but not enough searching on _what _caused this. Your job today is to find anything you can about this 'Malfunction'" Peppy answered the vulpine.

"So you think this was an attack?" Fox asked "Yes and you need to find out who did this and why, Peppy out." Fox sighed when the call ended, back to work.

The lone vulpine walked through the hallway knocking on all of the bedroom doors as he went, hoping everyone would get up and get working. To his surprise Falco wasn't even still asleep and was already on the job. "I've never seen you so enthusiastic about working Falco." Fox smirked at the avian bringing a blush to his face for once.

"Well I'm kind of interested on this one." Falco replied "I've never seen any weapons with that kind of power before." "Yeah I guess you're right." Fox sighed sitting down and picking up his own laptop. "Where's Krystal?" Amanda asked the vulpine while looking over Slippy's shoulder. "She's sleeping in I'm going easy on her since that injury wiped most of her brain out." Fox chuckled nervously, when didn't he go easy on Krystal was the question he was expecting to pop up yet it never came.

Hours passed, not much was found. Fox had found out that the warp to Fichina had been used but couldn't find any more info.

"Hey Fox check this out!" Slippy yelled loud enough to wake the dead. He was excited about his discovery. "The ship that passed through the warp was five times the size of the older Great Fox" Fox was in shock, never had he seen a shuttle so big. "Nice find Slip." Fox commented with a smile before getting back to his 'workstation'. He had hoped Slippy had found more info.

* * *

"Look it's sleeping beauty." Fox kidded seeing her finally up. "And I really mean the beauty part." He smiled while blushing at the same time. She returned the same expression almost perfectly. "What are you guys still doing here? Shouldn't we be helping the victims?" Krystal asked seeing instead of getting ready for a battle as usual they were typing away on laptops. "Peppy ordered us to find out what caused that explosion, there's enough help for the victims." Fox answered her before pulling up another chair. Fox gave Krystal his backup laptop so she could help them, now the whole team was a part of solving this mystery.

"Fox I-I found something." Krystal poked the vulpine bringing his attention on screen. "How'd you get into that?" Fox asked seeing she had somehow hacked her way into database records for the warp near Fichina. Fox had expected that from Slippy when he had done it earlier, but her? "Star Wolf teaches you too many things.." She said depressingly "Well I guess that's one good thing about that.." Fox muttered. "It went to a place called Molonias. I've never heard of that place before." She stopped and looked up more information on the new planet.

Hours later Krystal finally found some bit of reliable info on the planet and she began to read it aloud. "Molonias: A thug community built from the ruins of their previous society. There planet was once affected by a large blast that destroyed many other planets in this hardly known system. Other planets that were affected by the blast include Cerinia.." Krystal couldn't read any more, Fox didn't need telepathy to understand what emotions she was feeling. The whole room fell silent while the vixen was trapped in memories of that fateful day for her entire race.

In all honesty the blast was just like the one that had hit Fichina, she had been thinking of the similarities since the blast and it is what haunted her dreams the night before. She was too far lost in her memories to realize that she had actually started to let tears fall in front of the entire team.

Her telepathy made it where she relived that moment, she could feel the hot sun beating down. Her family was with her although she could hardly talk her young powers made it where usually she knew exactly what they were talking about. Suddenly their day was interrupted by a flash of light miles away. The rest was just a blur. Somehow she ended up in a ship and got out of that mess in time, she didn't remember fully how or why. Although with that much death and pain she didn't really want to remember.

"F-Fox.." She sniffled noticing she was in bed already. "Thank god you're okay." The vulpine smiled with a sigh of relief. "Your temperature skyrocketed and then you just.. Fell over on the floor." She smirked at him. "Fox whatever happened to Cerinia happened to Fichina. I know it for a fact now." Fox looked worried but then responded like he always would. "We will find whoever's responsible and fix this whole mess. Plus the blast hasn't affected other planets."

"Fox Fichina is a bigger planet so the blast _would _have less effect and the planets here are way more spread out than Cerinia's. I remember being able to see three planets just from our home." Krystal told him. "Well do you know how to get back..Home?" "My home is with you." She smiled getting a smirk from him as well. "I think so..I haven't gone back since I was twelve though." She sighed. "Well we'll head out to Molonias tomorrow. I have to tell Peppy."

* * *

Fox was quite excited to be calling Peppy with _some_ good news today. "I assume you have the reason of this blast Fox?" Peppy asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes sir, we have sufficient information that a giant weapon is stored on a ship almost five times the size of our earlier Great Fox. I hate to jump to suspects but I believe Andrew Oikony is involved with this along with a bounty hunter." Peppy seemed shocked that Fox had already pointed fingers for whom did this.

"And what data do you have proving them guilty might I ask?" Peppy asked the lone vulpine who only froze up there. He had no proof actually, just Krystal's words. "Krystal told me they shot her down and I feel that it had something to do with this. With Krystal down the other b-" "Save it, you're telling me you're basing suspects on a vixen who was just released from the hospital for symptoms including memory loss?" Peppy interrupted the vulpine harshly.

"I'm sure she knows who shot her down." "Just get back to finding more information on a suspect. I need to know who were dealing with here before you go and fuck it up like you did on your last mission of this type." Peppy once more interrupted the vulpine. The hare hadn't been too happy when he let his emotions get in the way making him screw up a stealth operation only days after Krystal's departure from Star Fox. "All right sir." Fox sighed unhappily. He trusted Krystal with all of his heart and mind but it wasn't enough for Peppy to side with him. Even though they were very good friends this job and the stress of the current situation threw everything out the window.

* * *

Fox walked back into Krystal's room to check in on her. He was scared that she might end up somehow harming herself worse with these memories. "Call Peppy?" She asked him with a small smile on her muzzle. "Yeah, Slippy and Falco are looking up more info." He responded kindly brushing some of her hair from her face like he always seemed to do when they were alone. "We don't have much time Fox, that ship will leave in the next day or so." She warned him.

"Peppy didn't give us any authorization for an attack on them." Fox answered dreadfully, he was obviously unhappy about Peppy's orders but had to follow them. "Well does that matter? Star Fox isn't a part of the Cornerian Military. We're our own squad of mercenaries fighting for what's right." She looked into his eyes hoping to see a spark of excitement. "Actually Krys..I joined up with Corneria after you left. I thought it'd be a good idea with Peppy leading them." She was shocked at what came from the vulpine's mouth. "I can't believe this.." She muttered, obviously not happy.

"Seriously what happened to you Fox?" Now he felt she was angry with him, just what he didn't want. "Look I lost you and you even know Corneria supplies most of our jobs so." She interrupted him with nothing more than a sigh "I thought you were atleast independent.". Fox looked into her eyes feeling like he were about to die. "We're going then, screw everything else. Let's get Oikonny!" Fox cheered her up. He knew Peppy would be furious, he could even face jail-time if things didn't go right. That was a risk he had to take because he knew Krystal was right and wanted to prove it.

With those few words from the vulpine the Great Fox was headed for a brand new system (To most of them).

_-Author's Note: Well It's been too long I believe..Way too long. Almost two months of no updating thanks to moving but now thats over with and hopefully I can get to writing whilst still unpacking. I hope this is an enjoyable chapter even though it's only 2k words Next one will be soon I hope.. Enjoy guys! P.S. I'm hoping for a My Hero chapter release sometime soon too!-_


	7. VII The Bottom of Things

VII. The Bottom of Things

"Okay here's the rundown before we head down." Fox stood before his team. "Slippy located the ship to be landed here." The vulpine showed them a highlighted area on the hologram in front of them.

"Krystal and I are going to fly in and land about a thousand yards away at nightfall for a stealthy approach.. We owe Slippy and Amanda for building us a radar jamming device for our Arwings." Both toads smiled at their "thank you's"

"Falco and Slippy you two are going to give air support for us if we call for it. With how long it takes to refuel that ship their retreat shouldn't be possible." Fox explained while a graph popped up based on Slippy's calculations.

"Any questions?" Fox asked, he didn't expect any since this was the ninth time he had gone over this plan. He thought it was nothing short of genius. "Alright.. Good luck guys- and girls, go get ready." Krystal smiled at the vulpine and followed him out of the room.

* * *

That night two Arwings flew low, just barely above the trees. Covered by the darkness of nightfall Krystal and Fox were heading for their landing zone and so far everything was right down to plan.

As soon as the couple landed Fox helped Krystal from her Arwing as usual, he always thought it to be the gentlemanly way. "Okay just need to go slow for a few minutes, stay with me." Fox whispered to her over their radio communications.

"I'm already sensing life here Fox." She warned him as they kept going through trees, most of them were dying others already dead. A good cause of that might have been radiation from whatever destroyed Cerinia.

"This planet has the weirdest terrain of any. Some steps you'll find sand and others grass." She whispered to Fox in amazement. "Yeah I know what you mean..We're coming up on our target though." Fox whispered back to her

* * *

It wasn't another two minutes before they were right at their target, the land wasn't helping them for cover here. No trees, No bushes, No high grass. Just a military base it seemed. They even had parked tanks ready to defend this new weapon they had obtained.

"Damn..This will be harder than expected. I didn't see the tanks." Fox wanted to yell out in anger but a paw on his arm stopped him. "Just stay calm and we can do this Fox." She smiled at him although he couldn't even see her facial expression.

"Night vision on." Fox said before clicking it on. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the light. "Okay Krystal I'm going to destroy their ship.. I want you to get the tanks since nobody is in them." Fox figured that the tanks would be the easier target and prayed he was right.

"Fox I made it to the tanks.. I'm going to plant a charge under each tank, there are six total." She said in a whisper but over the radio it was just loud enough. "Copy, be careful Krys." Fox said almost painfully. The fact that one simple mistake could kill her before she could react was on the back of his mind, something that never was before he had dismissed her from the team. Maybe it was because he had already lost her once.

Fox crawled past two unsuspecting guards as fast and as silently as he could, thankfully they were too busy talking about the best place to buy a drink in the area to notice the lone fox. The vulpine had finally made it onto the ship. "Setting charges now, how's your progress Krystal?" Fox asked. "Two down, this is hard Fox." Fox could only nod even though she couldn't see him. If they left with those tanks up it would be their death.

* * *

Fox rushed to help Krystal until he could hear the voice of someone familiar. Andrew Oikonny. Fox was finally happy. Krystal was right it was Andrew all along. Next to him a figure that looked almost similar to Katt Monroe's but a look when they went under a street light showed silver fur. Fox was stuck next to the road all he could do now was hide and hope they didn't see him.

As if on cue Krystal alerted him that she had finished and Fox had to warn her. If she got up she'd be caught. "Stay down." Fox whispered to her. "Andrew's walking right next to you." He warned her.

All fell silent. Only footsteps were heard after Fox's orders. All was too quiet. Andrew had even stopped so Fox feared the worst. Finally the two walked towards him and he was relieved not to see Krystal captive by them. Fox waited for them to get past him before moving slowly.

Fox was back to crawling. Thankfully nobody had caught them so far. Everything was going their way until a loud beep came from his PDA. "Fuck!" Fox cursed looking down to see that somebody had apparently found the charges and disarmed them. It wasn't a second later before an alarm blared. "Falco we need help now!" Fox yelled in comms before something kicked his forehead.

"So we have been found by Star Fox.." Andrew smirked at the vulpine and pulled him to his feet. His partner took his blaster, knife and all other devices off his body. "Look for the others. I thought I smelled that vixen." The silver fur told him. "you must be..-" "Seli, yes. Krystal told you I assume."

Fox wasn't in the mood for chit-chat. He wanted to leave but it was obvious he was going to die here. Out of all ways to die, he was going to die at the paws of Andrew Oikonny. Fox was brought back to attention with a punch to the gut. "Ergh..Yeah she said something but she didn't come with me. I came alone." He received another hit. "Liar. Tell me where she is and I might let you both live." Fox didn't believe that garbage and only spat at his interrogator.

"Just remember if she dies you had the chance to save her. Have fun with him Andrew.. Maybe we can get another payment from this." She smirked and walked off towards where Krystal was hiding. How easy she found Krystal made him believe that she knew all along. Before Fox could think he was knocked out.

* * *

"You okay?" Krystal's soothing voice asked bringing him back to consciousness. "Kr..Krystal?" He asked. "Yeah I'm here." Fox was amazed at how she was treating him like he did her. "Why are they keeping us alive?" Fox asked groggily. "I don't know but I want it to stay that way." She smiled. "He's up!" An unknown male yelled across the hallway before Fox heard the unlocking of a door. He was then picked up and drug across that very hallway to possibly his death.

Oikonny smiled at the rugged-looking vulpine. His intentions weren't to kill him, yet. "Thanks for making it easy on us Fox. Putting the explosives in the middle of the ship where we do hourly checks..And the guards thought that was useless." The egotistical ape explained him of his flaws.

"Yeah what do you want Andrew?" Fox asked wanting to skip the small torturous talk. "Power, revenge." The ape smiled deviously. "You killed my uncle, my only chance at power. Not once but twice did you kill him. Well he left something hidden. A great weapon one that he had used to bring destruction to a planet one of your team members already knows and loved." Fox had heard enough. Andross destroyed Cerinia? He was filled with anger but they had been smart enough to cuff him.

"Quit struggling my friend, you're only making it hard on yourself." Andrew smirked at him and his futile attempts. "Why Fichina and not Corneria?" Fox asked "I knew you'd ask. Fichina is small and easy to escape from. That mess was only a test and it has actually weakened over time. Look at Cerinia now. Nothing but dust and a planet about to finally break apart into a small asteroid field." Fox was actually glad Krystal wasn't in here. This would be worse for her to hear.

"Anyhow we have been making modifications to our weapon, making it stronger than anything witnessed before. Now I can take my uncle's invention and rule not only Lylat but every other system in the universe if I care!" The ape cackled like a maniac just like his uncle.

"Why that assassin?" Fox asked next. "I needed some help and she knows this territory. She even got me this old military base which I'm sure you enjoy the prison of." Fox grimaced. "Well I guess since I know everything you will be wanting to kill me then?" Fox asked with a sarcastic smirk. "No, we can get a lot of money for you. Just imagine how much people would pay for that bitch of yours for a night. Let alone a lifetime." That comment was just enough to have him snap. Andrew shot a stun gun at his unsuspecting assailant before he could even reach him. One powerful enough that even put the fuming Fox McCloud to sleep.

* * *

_-A.N. Well I wanted this one out ASAP and here it is..Still trying to get MH done but in all honesty I admit it's the least favorite of my new fics.. Oh well If I start something I finish it. Enjoy guys!-_


	8. VIII A Sliver of Hope

VIII. A Sliver of Hope.

The only thing that could be heard in the room was shallow breathing. Krystal had managed to fall asleep in the damp, dark room but Fox lie awake. Plotting a hopeful escape. It had only been two days but those days were hell. Fox sometimes was interrogated by the ape, prying him for information wanting any weak-points he could find.

Falco and Slippy tried their hardest to bomb overhead and destroy Oikonny's weapon but they were too late, the ape had already taken the ship elsewhere and their rescue efforts had been futile. It had been a long time since Fox had been in this situation, only one time when the Sharpclaw had captured him in his efforts to save the Cloudrunner Queen in their own fortress.

Before that the vulpine had not been captured at all and it had become the same outcome since then as well. Both situations though seemed to reflect each other. Small compact room, damp, cold area and also the fear of possible death in the air. He knew they were stuck. Unlike the Sharpclaw this was a finely made room. No loose stone blocks to move for an escape. It had once been for prisoners of militaries, atleast that's what Fox assumed.

Atleast there was a plus to being in here. They had him kept in the same room with the sapphire furred vixen next to him.

"Fox.." She murmured his name in her sleep when she felt his paw. Fox could only smile to himself feeling a certain peace from the terrible situation.

The next morning wasn't so peaceful. Somehow Oikonny had strum up a whole militia, certainly members from Andross' old legion, to perform something. Hopefully not another test of that weapon that had proven itself so deadly.

"I have a bad feeling about today." The vulpine muttered seeing the crowd outside the small, barred in, window.

"They're going to test that weapon again today. Atleast that's what Oikonny is telling them." Krystal told him, using her telepathy to listen in. Just on cue the ship was in sight, about to land in the normal area in front of the abandoned military base.

"Fantastic but how the hell do we get out the to stop them." Fox told her angrily. Being locked up in here was pushing stress on him. He didn't like it when he was in danger but could get over it. When Krystal was in danger it was like a dagger through the heart.

It wasn't an hour before Oikonny was back inside. Walking towards them. "Oh no." Krystal muttered knowing something bad was about to happen. "Just get me the blue one. You know where to bring her." They could hear him command. Krystal hadn't been to see Andrew yet and Fox couldn't manage to tell her the reasons of Cerinia's destruction. Afraid that now would be the worst possible time for him to tell her.

"No! No!" Krystal whimpered before being drug off. Fox jumped at the guard but was bludgeoned by the other one.

"Krys.." Fox groaned seeing her drift out of sight. He was starting to lose consciousness as well. Who knows what they could be planning to do with her.

Krystal sat in the same chair as usual. The room Oikonny resided in during their stay was almost like a living room. A fireplace, crimson walls and even a couch behind the ape. All of these things not making the situation any better though.

"What do you want with me?" Krystal grunted, struggling to break the chains which held her to her seat. It was no use even if she were free she wouldn't get far before getting shot in the back.

"Revenge, for all the times you and Fox have ruined my plans." Andrew smiled at the tortured vixen. He knew from the past two days that she hated being in these situations.

"How did you get these weapons?" The vixen spat angrily at Oikonny.

"Simple..Andross, my uncle, made this weapon. It was his legacy. He was just about to use it on the Lylat system when Fox went and fucked it all up." Andrew told her, he had expected Fox to tell her all of this.

"You're from Cerinia..The last survivor." The ape smiled seeing emotional pain in the vixen's eyes as soon as his words escaped his mouth. He attacked her like a cold blooded killer at any weakness. Just like his uncle would've done to any prisoner.

"How do you know?" She gasped.

"I've done my homework..Besides how many blue vixens do you see nowadays?" Andrew chuckled to himself. "Anyways, I'm guessing Fox hasn't told you yet but this weapon. It is what destroyed your home planet. And I plan to use it to destroy your new home. Corneria and all of Lylat."

She fought desperately wanting to hit the maniacal villain in front of her. It was no use, she only looked foolish and her embarrassment fueled the madman on. Tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks and she whimpered something inaudible.

"Don't be so sad. Be happy because tonight we're taking you to see the weapon in action." Oikonny lifted her muzzle to look him in the eye. "And it might be the last time you are together with that vulpine." Andrew signaled for them to take the vixen away. He had gotten his fun.

Fox was barely coming back to the world when the vixen was thrown in the cell with him. "Krys." He mumbled, still dreaming of the events that happened before he was knocked out. She smiled and pulled the unconscious vulpine close to her,His head in her lap. Tears were still falling from the vixen.

Fox's eyes flew open when he felt a tear hit him right on his muzzle. He thought it was raining at first until he realized Krystal was crying.

"What happened?" Fox asked slightly getting angry. Fearing the worst had happened to her.

"Andrew told me what happened to Cerinia." She whimpered pitifully.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Fox sighed looking into her teary eyes. "But I didn't think it would be wise to tell you while we were in this mess."

She only stared at him, emotions and ideas no doubt flowing through her like a mighty river. All leading to finding a way out but there was no way out of here. That was the hard reality. They were stuck, powerless and that tortured them even more.

"Worst thing is Andrew says tonight we'll see his weapon in action.." Krystal said pitifully.

"Perfect." Fox said almost excitedly. "We can try and get out then." The vulpine smiled at her knowing a plan already.

"Are you nuts? We'll be as powerless there than here and we'll even be watched there!" She warned him but he already knew.

"We just have to fight our way to an escape pod of the ship and then we can get eject from the ship. We might not land anywhere fun but it'll be better than this." Fox told her cheering her up only in the slightest way.

Sure escaping probable armed guards is easy to say. Maybe even easy to imagine but actually doing it was hard work. They'd probably be locked down on that ship. Even worse they didn't even know what planet was in danger, if it was Corneria Fox probably wouldn't be able to let himself escape like a coward to sacrifice his homeworld.

"So what do you think of it?" Fox asked her jarring her back to life.

"It's worth a try." She sighed knowing that tonight she'd probably be free or dead.

* * *

As time flew by the realization kept getting stronger to them. This plan made on only hope could actually end up killing them both. The more they looked at it, the more it seemed like their only chance at freedom together and ending this once and for all.

The two were sitting further away from each other with each hour it seemed. Backs slouched against the cold stone walls.

"Any regrets?" She asked him, biting her lip from nervousness.

"Yeah..A couple." He replied quietly. Obviously thinking too much on it himself. "You?" He asked with a nervous smile, though now it was too dark to see.

"Yeah..A couple as well." She giggled nervously at the vulpine. "Name yours'"

"I wish I hadn't of been so stupid, kicking you off the team, getting us into shit like this. I've really let you down as far as doing my job." He grumbled to himself. "And also I wish I hadn't lied to you when you weren't well. I should've never told you I was your mate. That was just selfish of me." He looked into her eyes, it was the only thing he could see of her whole body with the darkness.

"Fox you haven't been stupid, everything you've done was just poor luck. This was a perfect plan, the one we're about to do is questionable but I'll back you up every step you take." She pulled the vulpine into an embrace. "You kicking me off the team was the only real mistake that I haven't helped you make." She sighed. "And I only wanted to hurt you afterwards."

"Krys, I don't blame you. I kicked you out onto the street basically." He sighed feeling her lay her head on his shoulder only made him blush. "And now somehow I have a hundred percent of your trust again..How?" He asked her getting a giggle in his ear.

"Because we're meant for e-" Was all she got to say before the door opened. They had been oblivious to their company for the past two minutes.

"Hope you've enjoyed your romance time, come on get to the ship." A lioness told them, Fox could only guess she was a guard here. She was rough looking, built slightly bigger than Krystal and less athletic looking but the gun she held made up for that.

Fox's mind began to wonder how Krystal would cope with her while he tried to take out Andrew.. It might work but then again the gun she held creeping into his mind.

* * *

An hour later, when the ship had finally left Molonias, Fox nodded to Krystal knowing the next moments could very well be their last together. Luckily for them there were no chains on them, no cuffs at all. Just armed guards at their sides, two a piece.

Andrew was just walking towards them and couldn't notice Fox eying the gauges, waiting for the perfect altitude for escape.

"So are you ready to witness history?" Oikonny said in his usual annoying way. Fox was starting to hate this ape more and more.

"What planet is your target tonight?" Fox asked, his voice just a low rumble.

"Well I have four guests of power with me ready to try and buy this weapon off of me with bids. So it has to be somewhere strong yet with an easy getaway.." Oikonny looked the vulpine in the eyes like he was reading his mind. "I know, Katina! That would be a fun place to lay waste to." He smirked at the powerless fox couple.

Katina held many military bases, if Oikonny had improved his weapon it could pack a mighty punch to Lylat's defenses.

It was already hitting Fox now that they had to plan out where they'd land too. Landing back on Molonias now would result in being captured again, unless they could find their way back to their Arwings. Which was a slim chance.

Krystal found her way into the vulpine's mind and using her telepathy she told him her suggestions. _'Just decide, follow your heart.' _With those words, or thoughts, the vulpine turned on Oikonny before he had gotten the chance.

First the vulpine pulled the rifle on the guard to his right and desperately started choking him with the leather strap to his own rifle. The vulpine was caught in a rush of adrenaline almost instantly, luckily his combat experience was great. Fox now was using guard as a shield, finally he had a second to look away and see what Krystal had done.

The vixen after seeing Fox's moves smacked the rifle out of the lioness' hand. She was caught by the other guard, unfortunately, and was now hostage to them both. Fox stopped dead in his tracks not wanting to risk getting her harmed.

"That was a nice try you two, but really, two armed guards each while you are unarmed? Surely you could do better than that." Oikonny cackled at them, demeaning them. That seamed to be his favorite thing about having them captive.

The vulpine was hit in the stomach by a stun shot causing him to double over in pain. "But hell you've got balls to try that. Maybe not brains but, hey it counts for something." Oikonny laughed one final time before the butt of the rifle came in contact with the fox's skull knocking him out cold.

"Throw him into one of the escape pods, we'll launch him to Katina right before we strike it." Andrew commanded.

"No! Please!" Krystal cried out in protest but it wouldn't help. It would only show Oikonny that he had made the correct decision.

"Silence, you. You'll get a front row seat to see the weapon up close since you have already seen so many results from it." Andrew grinned evilly at her.

* * *

Fox woke up an hour later in the small escape pod, the one he had been so desperate to get into. Not knowing how he got their or where Krystal was. He didn't even remember the small scrap they had just gotten into. All he could really tell was that he was in some really deep shit right now.

* * *

_- A.N.: I know I know..spending too much time between updates but I've been pretty busy lately. Monitor broke and had to replace it (Problems, Problems, Problems) But now I've fixed that and hopefully before December I can get out a couple more chapters. Enjoy hopefully this chapter makes some sense and doesn't seem like I rushed it or doesn't have too many mistakes I kind of enjoyed writing it while I had the time :S I actually held it back for a couple of days in fear of errors, silly huh? Thanks for the recent reviews and I'm glad that you've atleast made it this far in the story.-_


End file.
